sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
SFCDB (Sonic Fan Characters: Dimensional Beatdown)
(this page in under construction) this is the sequel to SFCB and any character that was put into this new version of SFCB will be in a game if I have someone to actually make it Note: this is not a RP but is a future fan game, and is free join so edit away. Another Note: all stages must be separate to your Character, but must relate to your character as much as possible. any questions just post in the comments 'Roster' 'Ion the Hedgehog' Owned my DUBSTEPxSonic (returning) Ion blasts his way into the Frey!!! His design is different, due to ions new back story he will have an entirely different move set Entry Ion comes from a warp hole and does his pose from the pic to the left then gets in his battle stance B Button Energy Shot Attacks Side B Homing kick - like Sonic's move in Sonic Lost World Up B Upward Energy Bolt Down B Atomic Blast - just like chaos blast that shadow does but with atomic energy Grapple Energy Grab - is a hands free version of Links Grapple A Combo 3 Punches, 1 Side Kick, and 1 High Judo Kick A Side Energy Dash Attack - can be charged as a smash attack A Up Energy Uppercut (Recovery) - like Little Mac's Rising Uppercut but with better Recovery but has less attack power then the Rising Uppercut A Down Teleport A (Arial) Does a Flying Side Kick A Up (Arial) Ion Split Kicks up to two opponents at once A Side (Arial) Ion gets a small boost to the air A Down (Arial) Ion Ground Bounces to the Ground "Final Smash" Atomic Ion, its just like Super Sonic but toned down by 10% This character is under Construction 'Rage the Hedgehog' 'Technisis the Hedgehog' 'Millie the Golden Retriever' Millie is always ready for action no matter where she is! When selected she says "Get ready for a win!" Availability: Unlockable but due to being a stronger character, she is unlocked later. How to unlock: '''Progress towards the end in story mode '''Entry: '''Uses Star Burst and pushes herself into the sky, strikes a pose then lands ready to fight. '''Normal Moves 2- Star Punch: '''Stars randomly start to appear around the oppenent and start to cut into there skin at will. Lasts for 3 seconds '''2+2- Neon Star Jab: '''She jabs her rod into the oppenent with the stars on the end become spiker and larger. '''2+2+2- Kick Punch Cut: She kicks em, punches em and sends a star out to cut em. 2+< or >- Trip em up: '''Millie hides her leg in her hair and swings it around to kick the opponent in the legs to trip em up. '''2+^- Wammi throw: '''Millie grabs the oppenent and throws them over her head. (If to heavy she swings them around and throws em instead) '''2+v- Pitch blackness: '''Millie forces the stage into darkness ands kicks them as they are blinded. '''Special Moves 1- Metor shower: '''Millie summons some metors to fall on the stage to try and damage the oppenents '''1+< or >- Star Rocket: '''Millie boosts herself up high flips herself upside down and starts spinning to crash into her oppenents. If she misses she boosts herself up alittle bit so she won't crash. '''1+ A- Comit rope: '''Millie creates a whip made out of comits and ropes the oppenent and flings them over her head. '''1+B+v- Star vision: '''Millie distracts the oppenent by making colourful illusions. She then can attack. '''Final Smash Neon overload: '''Millie summons metorites throws stars in every which direction and makes it dark on and off. This lasts for 15 seconds '''Taunts: 1. '''She pulls out Neon Star (if not already out) jumps on it and trys to balance on one foot. '''2. '''Screams, "IS THIS EVEN WORTH MY TIME YOU SUCKERS!!" '''3. Starts dancing the chicken dance while making chicken noises Colour Palette: Yellow: Default Pink: Changes her top and shoes to yellow and her skin to pink Lime Green: A rad green Black: For the boys Purple: Like her super form Blue: Because its a cool colour Advantages of Millie 1. '''She is the stongest female character and is high up with the boys '''2. '''She has all diffrent kinds of attacks to use. '''3. '''She is also high on health '''Disdvantages of Millie 1. She is quite slow. Victory pose: 1. '''Millie smirks and says "Duper Easy win!" '''2. '''Millie starts shuffling as Party Rock Anthem comes on '''3. '''Millie bursts herself up with star burst and does the peace sign '''Failure pose: Millie mimic a voice saying "Play Dead" Then she falls to the ground. Assist Trophy: Acacia the African Wild Dog- 'She runs onto the stage and barks to bring out various dangerous African animals to attack everyone eccept Millie: This lasts for 10 seconds '''Unlocking Stage: '''The Black Ruins '''Trophy Description: '''A friendly but fiesty golden retriever, she was once dead but has magicly been brought back to life, but with magical powers and increased physical strength! she was a princess who hated her life and everyone around her, but has been given a second chance. 'Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami Owned by JonicOokami7 (Returning) Jonic's spirits rise for battle! Jonic himself is vastly unchanged from SFCB 1 while only getting a few different moves. his moveset is as follows Entry - '''Jonic appears from a warp hole to his world and draws sword pointing it foward as the warp hole closes '''B button - '''Ookami Sphere (Charge projectile) (The higher percentage damage Jonic has the stronger this attack gets till maxing at 150%) - Jonic's Markings glow as he stands in the spot charging up his Family Technique the Ookami sphere. like DK's Giant Punch and Samus's Charge Beam when the charge is finished Jonic can move around and launch it when he sees fit. '''Attacks Side B - 'Bruzooka (projectile) - Jonic pulls out his Bruzooka and fires it in the direction he is facing. The missile will fly in a straight line and will explode on impact, This Projectile is Reflectable '''Down B - '''Ookami's mirror (projectile reflector) - Jonic Crouches down and switches the Sword of Shiranui to the Ookami's Mirror He cannot move for as long as the Down B button is held but the Sheild can reflect Projectiles back at the enemy Like Fox's Reflector however Jonic is still vunerable from behind. '''Up B - '''Jacob Flight Assist - Jonic's Companion Jacob the Pikachu appears out of his Pokeball and helps Jonic up into the air by tailcoptering this recovery move will last about 4 Seconds as Jacob will get tired and return to his Pokeball '''Grapple - '''Solar Bead Gauntlet (can grab edges for recovery) - Jonic Switches the Sword of Shiranui for the Solar Bead Gauntlet and throws it foward this attack works like Link's Hookshot where it will grapple the closest foe and pull him/her back to Jonic. this attack can also grab ledges like the hookshot. '''A combos -' Sword of Shiranui swings - Jonic swings the Sword of Shiranui with strength in a combo of 4 swings 'Side A - '''Massive Slash - Jonic steps foward and swings the sword of Shiranui down with strength - this attack can be charged for a Smash Attack '''Down A - '''Bead tripper (Tripper) - Jonic swings the solar bead gauntlets at his oppenants feet to trip foes around him this attack has a chance of tripping opponants. '''Up A -' Spin attack - Jonic will perform a spin attack ala Link. this attack can be charged for a Smash Attack '''A (Ariel) - '''Jonic swings Sword twice '''Up A (Ariel) - '''Jonic switches to the Solar Bead Gauntlet and spins round being surrounded by Solar Beads for 2 seconds '''Side A (Ariel) - '''Jonic holds out Jacob who uses thunderbolt in the direction they face. '''Down A (Ariel) - '''Jonic holds Sword of Shiranui with both hands over his head as he drops down to the ground swinging it before he lands 'Final Smash' -''' Trance Jonic - Jonic enters trance mode and attacks the closest foe. he then rapid kicks and punches the foe dealing around 60% Damage (5% per punch and kick) and finishing off with Ookami laser which deals another 50% (Homes in like Galexia Darkness and Triforce Slash foe must be close to Jonic for attack to work) Taunts Taunt 1 - '''Jonic leans his sword on his shoulder and looks away with back on screen '''Taunt 2 - '''Jonic stands with arm out as Jacob stands on it waving '''Taunt 3 - '''Jonic stands cautiously and says "For Amaterasu.." '''Victories/Loss Victory 1 -''' Jonic spins his sword and leans it on his shoulder giving a cold glare to the screen '''Victory 2 - '''Jonic places the sword of shiranui in the ground gripping the hilt with both hands while Jacob jumps happily besides him '''Victory 3 - '''Jonic stands watching as Jacob tailcopters in the air infront of him they then perform a high five '''Loss - '''Jonic has back to the screen with crossed arms while Jacob stands next to him Clapping '''Colour swaps Blue - 'Default '''Red - '''Jonic bares resembalance to his dark counterpart Oblivion '''Orange - '''Jonic bares resemballance to his Father Figure Breaker Earthsoul '''Green - '''Jonic's colours resemble Shade the hedgehog (dmetrius96) '''Yellow -' Jonic is coloured simmilar to his balanced counterpart Aequnum '-Unlock Criteria- ' Starter '''Theme Song - '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9jVvGdcY8Do Jonic's theme song is once again Wake up by Story of the Year '''Pros +Great Physical Strength +Good Recovery Moves +Power of Ookami Sphere will raise the more damage he takes +Balanced between range and phsyical attacks Cons - Quite Slow in running speed - 7th fastest character - Ookami sphere is weak unless fully charged before 150% Damage Boost - Final Smash's Accuracy is difficult to pull off unless close to foes - 5th Best Defence of the fighters '-Note- ' When Jonic takes damage the blue spiritual flame will slowly start to flicker brightly untill capping at 150% where it blazes brightly on his chest this is how the player can tell that Jonic's Ookami Sphere will be at max power. Trophy Description - '''Airon Hikarikaze Mostly known as Jonic is from another dimension of Mobius living on the Vita Nova Islands. His Status stands as the former prince of the Ookami Race, A race of Mobian Wolves born from the sun goddess Amaterasu. Due to the Race's near extinction by the hands of Doctor Edgar Cyrex Jonic grew up in a tough world losing many on his path. at the age of 15 he formed the International Bastard Squad with his faithful companion Jacob the Pikachu and childhood friends Nega C Payne and Optimus Kiefer, To this day he leads the band of mercenaries which fight off foes such as Cyrex and Jonic's Dark Counterpart Oblivion Yamikaze. - International Bastard Squad - 2009 - present '''Trance Jonic - '''When Jonic reaches extreme pressure and pain a power of the spirit unlocks and he enters Trance Mode. Trance Mode was a power sought by Doctor Cyrex who used an Infant Jonic as the first test but saw it as a failure when nothing appeared to happen. Jonic's Trance mode is shown to make Jonic faster stronger and more resiliant, however the form only lasts for 30 minutes as the mode drains Jonic's spirit power which is connected to his Ookami Powers and markings, Jonic has four other modes including Dark Breaker and Sacred while there are many other types of Trance. - International Bastard Squad - 2011 '''Changes from 1 to 2 Yellow Pallate swap is added New down and side A attacks Ookami sphere now charges faster Jacob has been included in a few of Jonic's attacks. Jonic's jump has been tweeked so he can go a bit higher which. Jonic's attack's will be made even stronger from taking damage. However this can make it dangerous to use various attacks which may cause self destruct. 'Iron Minerzone The Zonian' Iron Mines his way into the battle! New Moveset and stuff! Entry - 'Iron tunnels up out of the ground of the stage with his pickaxe, takes a good look at his surroundings than stands up on the stage. '''B button-' Pathblasters (Ranged) Iron takes out his pathblasters, and can fire in the direction he's facing. It can fire 8 rounds per four second interval, doing 10% damage each. '''Attacks Side B-''' Iron Throws his Pickaxe in the direction he's facing, works like a boomerang, but he can't use any Pickaxe attack until the Pickaxe returns to him. 'Down B- '''He takes a large rock out of the ground, and can throw it at opponents, he moves a bit slower however. '''Up B-' Iron pulls out a Flying Zonibot drone, and grabs onto it (Like Snake) 'Grapple-' Iron can grab the opponent, and throw them quite the distance. it is hard for the foe to escape his grasp thanks to his super strength. 'A Combo -' Iron Swings his pickaxe around doing 2 Combos 'Side A-' Pickaxe Smash, Iron can smack away the enemy a distance with his Pickaxe (Can be Charged) It works like the Home Run Bat. 'Down A-' Iron uses his pickaxe, and spin attacks (like Link) 'Up A-' Iron spins his fist, when at maximumly charged, he can perform a highpowered Punch '''A (Aerial)- Iron swings his pickaxe Vertically downwards. Up A (Aerial)- ' Iron swings his pickaxe Vertically upwards '''Side A (Aerial)-' Iron Spins around doing a 360' Kick 'Down A (Aerial)-' Iron Uses full force on his Pickaxe holding it over head then swinging downwards, he quickly slams to the ground. (Similar to Kirby's rock slam) 'Final Smash'- Iron gets a cinematic scene of the ZoniTech Zoniron suit being attached to him. - He is Much Faster - His Melee Attacks are '''Deadly '''Powerful - He has no Ranged attacks. - He is Hard to Knock off the stage. - His Up B lets him Fly high for a short time. - His Damage Percentage is replaced by a health Percentage (Like Master Hand) The Final Smash ends if he takes '''400'' Damage'' or if 1 Minute and 50 seconds pass '- When 1 Minute and 50 seconds pass the armor detaches and exits the stage' '- When 400 damage is obtained, The suit explodes and Iron is Instantly K'Oed and the point is given to the person who dealt the most damage to him.' Taunts -''' '''Taunt 1 - '''Iron gives a thumbs up, smirking '''Taunt 2 - '''Iron blows exhaust from his Path blaster '''Taunt 3 - '''Iron leans on his pickaxe, yawning. '''Victory/Loss Victory 1 - 'Iron smiles, Fist pumping once saying "Looks like this Victory is mine!" '''Victory 2 - '''Iron and Shockina, both appear on the screen both saying "It'll take more to defeat us!" (Only if the Shockina Assist Trophy spawned and used by Iron) '''Victory 3 - '''Iron shifts his eyes to the left then the right, then takes his pickaxe and digs underground, all that can be seen at that point is the dirt of which he digged up. (Kinda like how Meta Knight vanishes from the results screen at times) '''Loss - '''Iron shrugs, with a "Oops.. Heheh..." expression on his face (Only if Iron got More than 0 K'Os) '''Loss 2 - '''Iron is K'Oed on the ground, as Obsidian stands with a foot on Iron's back, laughing (Only if Iron managed to get 0 K'Os and 1 Wipe outs) '''Loss 3 - '''Iron is seen wearing the Zonitech Suit that explodes in his face, and Iron is wide eyed, coughing. (Only if Iron Self Destructed more than he killed) '''Color Swaps -' 'Red - '''Default '''Blue -' Resembles Metal Sonic, wearing black shades that show his eyes as Red, his costume is more themes towards Metal Sonic 'Orange - '''Resembles an Orange Furred Iron '''Yellow - '''Resembles a Yellow Furred Iron except wearing Shockina's Eyepatch '''Green - '''Resembles a Camoflauged Iron '''Black - '''Resembles his brother Rampage '-Unlock Critera-''' '''Starter Theme Song - '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UKjNVVmLCGQ '''Pros + +''' '''Balanced Character + Great Physical strength + Pickaxe does heavy damage Cons -''' '''- Pickaxe cannot be used if thrown (see Side B) '- Rocks change size, alterating his speed and jump height)' '- Final Smash can be damaged, and result in a instant K'O' Paws the Wolf Meh I'll add the moveset later... Chaotic the Hedgehog Chaotic Zaps into the Fray Entry-''' Zaps in with SIDRU and SACRU '''Neutral Attack- Thunder Slash Chaotic Pulls out his sword and swings it causeing electric damage. Up B - Rocket Shoes Down B - SACRU Laser A charged attack that damages more when it's charged. Don't overcharge or Chaotic will take damage Side B- SIDRU Shock Chaotic throws SIDRU in the direction chosen after 3 seconds. If it hits it stuns. If it misses he comes right back to Chaotic Final Smash - Electric Boogaloo Chaotic's final smash is like Pit's 3 Sacred Treasurs but with electricity Up Aerial - Flame Kick Down Aerial - Water Fist Side Aerial - Rock Sock Sock means punch just to claify Back Aerial - Air Twist A Combo - Punch Kick KOMBO Up Smash - Fire Bow Sol Chaotic Shoots arrows scattered up Down Smash - Earth Twin Hammers Terra Creates a Small Tremor Side Smash - Wind Staff ''' Swift attacks with a staff Rest Later Apallo The Hedgehog Newcommer into the series '''Apallo 'Shines Into Action' Entry -''' Apallo falls down in a burst of Flame, and comes out a pile of ash that reforms into him. Specials *'B button - '''Element Wheel (Charge projectile) (The attack type/element differs between color and can change at random) - Apollo tosses his element disk forward, when charged, the attack leaves a trail of an elemental hazard.(Fire, Dark/Posion, Electric, Freeze/Ice) *'Side B - 'Fire Wing (projectile) - Much Like the Boomerang that the Links use, Apollo slings two fire wings (pheonix wings) around that comes around after a distance. *'Down B - Vine Wall '(Shield) Apollo raises up two vines from the ground that does psychical damage if anyone touches it, it also breaks after a few hits. If Done in mid-air, then two vines surround him in a shield much like the Element shields but dont last long. *'Up B - 'Light's Wind Uppercut (Recovery Uppercut attack) Apollo charges an light energy filled uppercut, and with the power of the wind he jumps up. Much like the Green Missle combined with the Recovery moves of the Links and also Mario and Luigi's Recovery Moves and the speed of Lucario's Extreme Speed if charged enough. '''Grapple - '''Rock Hand. Apollo's fist become stone hands that can grapple a rival. When doing Grapple Dammage, he bops them on the head seveal times. '''A combos -' Fire Fist Combo. Apollo does a chained combo of fist lit up in flames, followed by a Inferno Punch to end it. 'Side A - '''Water Slice - Apollo spins his hand along with his body to do an air slash with the power of water. '''Down A - '''Cyclone Sweeper- Apollo does a basic full 360 leg sweeper. '''Up A -' Fire Burst - Apollo will fire a fireball overhead. When charged, the size of the explosion grows. '''A (Ariel) - '''A Basic Punch '''Up A (Ariel) - '''A firey uppercut that's not that strong firewise '''Side A (Ariel) - '''A Falling punch with a rocky fist '''Down A (Ariel) - '''A Mighty Rock fist that crashes down onto the ground. 'Final Smash' -''' Solar Blast - Apollo fires a bubble of Ice/Water at a rival trapping them inside, and then jumps up into the sky, fireing a giant Solarbeam at the arena, damaging only ones that have been trapped inside the bubble. Taunts Taunt 1 - 'Apollo pulls out a Hand Held gaming console saying. "Im waiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiting" '''Taunt 2 - '''Apallo moves his arm around, stretching. '''Taunt 3 - '"Come on Pick Up the Pace, dont stand around now" '''Victories/Loss Victory 1 -''' Apollo does a spin and a thumbs up, with a Sonic Adventure style smile. '''Victory 2 - '''Apallo makes a SFCB2 Emblem with his fire, and hold it up in victory '''Victory 3 - '''Apallo's body heats up as he gets into a crossed armed finger wagged pose '''Loss - '''Clapping with closed eyes and a classic big anime grin '''Colour swaps Blue - '''A Blue Apallo bacially '''Red - Default Orange - 'Red Repaced with Orange '''Green - '''Green Apallo but with a Leafy Garb '''Yellow -' Red Replaced with Yellow voltron the hedgehog slices In entry:comes through portal neutral b ion cannon:fires a shot from his cannon(can be charged). side b dragon sheild charge:charges with his dragon sheild. down b electro shock:shocks anyone near him. up b chaos control:can teleport. up air gun shot:shoots his pistols upword. down air slam:slams down on opponants. front air dragon sword slash:slashs opponants in midair. back air whirlwind slash:spins around with his sword. final smash fatel slash:charges at the opponant in front of him if this attack hits voltron will do slashs on the opponant but if this attack misses voltron will get k.oed if the stage has no walls. taunt 1:points his sword at you and says "come on" taunt 2:shoots gun in air. '''Sam the Rabbit Will be added soon 'Dash the Turtle' Veteran Unlockability: Starter Entery: in his shell and pops out of it Wins animation: Spins around "hah hows that low tier for ya?" Bounces a soccer ball shows Dash doing a pose only to zoom out in the screen reaving dash playing the game "YES" Lose animation: standing and slightly picking his nostrill Normals A - punch AAA - two puncches and a kick <-> A - does a roundhouse kick v A - tail swipes doing a low attack ^ A - a flip kick dash attack - spin in his shell horizontly Aerials Nair - Spins around in his shell verticly Fair - Does Sonic's Fair from Project M Bair - Hits with tail Uair - Hits with tail upward Dair - A ground pound Smash Attacks ^ Smash - A head butt <-> Smash - A really hard hit with his tail v Smash - Spins around in his shell creating a small tornado around him Specials ^B - drill up: Gives dash a big green boost up in the air and takes a form of a drill. does damage <->B - Super Peel Out: Boosts dash really fast, needs to charge. does damage v B - Shell dash: Basically Sonic down B from SSBB. Does damage B - shell homing attack: Again based on Sonic normal B move from SSBB, but it moves straight and curves less than Sonic's. Does damage FINAL SMASH - Ultra Dash: Turns into Ultra Dash and works like super sonic, but you can also use his star shot to home on enemies. _________________________________________________________________________________ Taunts 1. Does chun-li victory pose 2. Plays his music player 3. Says "You're fast but not fast enough!" Pallete Swap Green - default Blue Dash - Sonic Red dash - Hint and Knuckles Yellow Dash - Zap White Dash - The EGGMAN Pink and Purple Dash - for the females Stages I.B.S Mansion - '(Vita Nova Island) - Jonic's stage (Returning) Stage takes place in the front yard of the I.B.S Mansion 3 platforms float infront of the establishement. Characters such as Nega C Payne and Optimus Kiefer can be seen spectating in the background. '''The Minerzonian Tour - '(Zonota, Flowerly hills) - Iron's stage (New) The stage starts off in the Iron Co. Lab, Shockina can be seen in the stage working in the background (Does not become an Assist Trophy for the time she's in the background) with other robots working as well then a teleporting device mishap takes the players to Zonota in Minerzonian Village, then it switches to a Minerzonian and Warzonian war with Obsidian being seen leading in the background then finally back to the Lab - All the ground in this stage is flat. - In Minerzonian and Warzonian War scene, the Stage hazard becomes Cannon balls from the sky. 'Chaotic's Lab - '(Elemental Zone) - Chaotic's Stage (New) Stage takes place in Chaotic's Lab where Chaotic (if not fighting) is in the background spectating. This is replaced by Ron if Chaotic is fighting. There are stage hazards dealing with Water, Fire, Earth, and Air Elements 'KintoGeddon Crash Site - ('Mobius, an Island off the Coast of Majang) - Apallo's Stage (new) This stage takes place in the ruined area near Dr. Kinto's Doomsday Station, the KintoGeddon. It is filled with broken robots and cyborgs that sometimes fire apon the battlefield as well as the the falling monitors and lights. The biggest threat is the K-EG51 Cannon, a double barreled cannon in the background that shoots a large plazma shot on a fighter. castlegarden - (entha kindom) - voltron's stage(new) this stage takes place in entha kingdom voltrons home,where you can battle with freinds or rivals but watch out the hazards of this stage are fire,ice,electrisity and bombs 'Deep Ruins -' (Angel Island) - Ion's stage (new) it takes place deep on angel island, where you battle in the deep ancient ruins, Otega and Bolt is seen in the background training with each other. -The hazard is Bolt's lightning strike -This stage is not flat, however does have a format of temple from SSBM. '''Superland(8-Bit) - Connor's Stage (new) it takes place in a 8-bit version of Connor's home town, Superland. -The hazard are pixels falling from the buildings. The Black Ruins- 'Millie's stage (new) It takes place in Millie's old home island The Galaxy Islands, since the island crashed into Rosethorn Kingdom. Where you battle through tunnels and ditches - The hazards are the bomb holes from the war and old mines -This place has hidden rooms to hide and isn't flat due to the ruins. '''Dark Reframe Fortress - '(Vita Nova Island ) - Jonic Stage (New) Fight takes place within the fortresseses throne room where players can destroy pillars to knock down platforms. Pillars will restore after a while. Laufeia Yamiborn will be watching in the background occasionally occasionally casting psychic blasts at the fighters. Occasionally the battlefield with change to the top of the fortress where Oblivion Yamikaze will appear and attack players requiring them to defeat him to move on. 'Twisted Illusionistic Mansion - '(Jinx's Hideout) - Iron's Stage (New) Fighters start out in the entrance to Jinx the Nitrix's Mansion. once inside the mansion The items that spawn some are real, some are illusions, and poof into smoke when picked up, you can sometimes hear Jinx laugh when you have fallen for one of her illusions. Later on The Nitrix herself will appear on the stage, firing energy blasts that some are real and some are fake. You can tell the fake ones by them being slightly lighter than the others. This Stage is kinda like Luigi's Mansion, as you can also destroy the Mansion, However doing so results in her paralysing the players that did so for 30 seconds. She can be defeated, then vanish for a while. Assist Trophies '''Breaker Earthsoul the Hedgehog owned by JonicOokami7 - (Returning) Breaker appears and runs around the stage attacking foes with his signiture weapon Broken Legacy. His physical strength will cause at least 10 -15 % damage per strike. After 20 seconds Breaker will spin Broken Legacy putting it to his back before vanishing 'Shockina Wave' Shockina will teleport into the stage and target other foes and paralyse them if her Slingshock cannon blasts hit them for a short time (as long as Jigglypuffs attack that puts people to sleep) 'Speed Man' Speed Man will speed around the stage crashing into anyone in his way. He uses his arsenal of weapons fo r special abilities Paint Splash: Freeze the opponet for a short time in paint AT Field: Paralize and reflect Shuttle Rocket: Explosions 'The EGGMAN' the EGGMAN will jump around shooting pingas lazahs, the power of it depens on your rank in the match so if your super low on score the eggman will deal a rediculas amout of damage 'Duke the Dhole' Duke the Dhole runs around the stage and hits random players with a 2x4. That's literally it. Oh, and he shouts "NUMABAH NINE!!!" a bunch while doing so. urn assist trophy this will spawn the the ghost of voltron's dad. effects:backwords controls Boss Characters 'Oblivion Yamikaze The Ookami ' (JonicOokami7) - Dark Reframe Fortress Oblivion will be floating in the air on the roof tops of the fortress throwing various attacks at his foes such as Bolt and Quake. He will also occasionally strike from either side with his Dark Gale attack which will cause at least 20% damage if anyone is caught in it. After he is defeated he will drop to the ground and vanish by shrouding himself in his cape. items